


Be My Baby

by gerardwaysgay



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Rich!Frank, Smut, Sweetheart!Gerard, Underage Relationship, and more tags later idk thats all for now, asshole!Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/pseuds/gerardwaysgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haaaaai! okay here's the first chapter, i had to rewrite again bc didnt like it the first one so ye, its kinda clichè how they met but i really couldnt think in something else, i hope you guys like it, i tried to do it as long as i could without messing or rushing things so ya, enjoy! xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Baby

 

**Frank's point of view**

This morning probably was the coldest in Jersey, I can't barely feel my hands, and face dammit. I sighed as I pushed open the Starbucks glass doors, immediately feeling relief, it was so warm here and also smelled coffee, I do my way to the line, getting out my phone, checking if it's everything alright at my company, also making sure I had enough time for my next meeting.

There weren't many people at the line but Jesus the guy at the cashier was taking forever to take the orders.

I was typing some text to the secretary when I felt someone crashing behind my back what the fuck??? I was ready to scream to whatever asshole that crashed behind me when I turned around and I saw a little girl? boy? with their phone in their hands, face kinda shocked but damn, he was pretty, this kid couldn't be older than 15? they were small and had a adorable baby face.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to crash behind you, I was looking at my phone I'm sorry!"   
they started apologizing, biting their lip and turning pink.

"Don't worry, you just surprised me, kid" I said calmly, turning around again to the cashier, it was already my turn, finally.

"Just a black coffee, please, and be quick I have been waiting here for 15 minutes" I snarled at the cashier.

"Of course and I'm sorry about that, it'll be $5.90 please"

I handed him the money and made my way to the bar, checking my phone while I waited.

I could hear the cute boy's voice all high pitched and cutely ordering a strawberry pink Starbucks, I couldn't help smiling at that, but then I heard the cashier's voice.

"Sorry kid if you don't have the money then don't buy it, get out of the line" 

I turned around seeing the little boy looking for money in his pikachu wallet.  
 _(yes I love pikachu Sorry)._

"I have the money! But I just need $1 dollar, sir, wait... I have it somewhere here!"

He was adorable, chubby pale cheeks turning red and biting his lip, with his black hello kitty backpack, and wait..,. He was wearing a black tight jeans and a skirt too??? okay that was adorable af 

that asshole screamed some more to the little boy so I made my way to them.

"hey calm the fuck down! Here, I'll pay for his drink" I snarled again, almost screamed stupid in his face.

I said to the cashier as I took out my wallet, paying for his drink.

The little boy smiled at me and almost jumping on me as he hugged me, giggling.

"Thank you sir! and I'm sorry about it, I promise I will pay you..."

"Don't worry, kid."

"Oh my name is G-...."

"Gee! Frank!"

I hear a girl shouting my name, making my way to take my coffee, and the little boy following me and then grabbing his pink Starbucks as well, oh so his name is Gee...

"So your name is Frank?" The cute boy asks me, staring at me with his pretty hazel eyes, almost like doll ones.

"yeah, sorry i didn't introduce myself, you must be Gee, right?" 

"Yay that's me!" He cheers cutely, sucking his straw.

God, he was so adorable, too pretty, and his adorable weird outfit, and black messy hair, but no, clam the fuck down Iero, this kid is like 12, you aren't a pedophile, okay now go sit down and finish your coffee so you can go to that stupid meeting.

I made my way to an empty table at the corner, siting down and taking a sip of my coffee, savoring the taste, warm and kinda bitter but that's how I liked it, I take out my phone checking it again making sure I'm not late, when suddenly feel a poke in my shoulder, what now...

"hi again! can I sit with you?"  
It was Gee, smiling and showing his tiny teeth, which made me smile too.

"hey! um yeah of course"

I moved a chair so he could sit down, he did and it's so cute how his feet barely touched the floor, swinging his little feet back and forth, still sucking his straw, drinking his pink drink.

"How old are you Gee?" I asked because honestly it was killing me to know, didn't want go to prison for even taking to this boy who could be like 13.

"I'm 17! I will be 18 soon! In April actually" he says, looking at me  
"And you...?"

Okay what the fuck, 17!? He looks so young, and the fact that he is kinda smaller in stature for his age surprise me even more.

_(Also!! Frank is taller in this fic bc hell yes okay)_

"17...? you look younger though... I'm 33" I almost mumbled the last part, obviously not wanting to scare him by telling my age, even though I don't look older or even feel older, for what I know I'm still the same as I was 18, the difference is that now I'm rich.  
(cocky af aha)

"I get that a lot, probably I'm a vampire, who knows" he says and let out an adorable giggle, brushing his hair out his face.

I giggle as well because honestly Gee was gorgeous.

"And also what's that..? I mean it looks good on you but jeans...?" I ask and trying to sound friendly, not wanting to scare or upset Gee.

He giggles and twirls his fingers on his skirt, playing with it.

"I like wearing skirts a lot but today it's so cold and still wanted to wear them so Mikey to me to wear my jeans under it! so my legs wouldn't get cold as well!" Gee smiles again, moving his little feet.

I let out another laugh because that was so weird but cute... okay wait what who's mikey...? His boyfriend..?   
Jesus why am I worrying about.

"Mikey?" 

"Yes, my brother! Do you have any silbings?"

"No I don't, I'm pretty much alone all the time, I have to work a lot, yknow." I answer softly, taking another sip of my coffee. 

"Oh I'm sorry, what's your job? If may I ask?" He bites his pink lip, folding his arms and resting his head on them.

"I run a technology company, it's pretty big so it's lots of work, it's kinda boring honestly.... and what about you? Do you go to school Gee?" I smile at him.

"Sounds tiring... And yes I do, I go to art school, I love painting and coloring!" He cheers cutely.

I nod my head and I just smile at him, I was having a really shitty morning but now I just feel better, he may be younger and kinda childish but that makes me smile and makes my heart warm, I have never met someone like him, everyone is so plain and boring, this kid makes you smile just by hearing his voice or even looking at him, but it's so wrong to think about him like that, he is just a kid.

I was lost in my thoughts as I felt something on my hands and it was gee little pale hands playing with my tattooed fingers, stroking the tattoos, following the lines, I couldn't help smile because my hands were kinda big and strong, heavily tattooed, and Gee's hands were just so small, soft and really pale, they were the appositive as mine, and that was just so nice and romantic in a way.

"Do you like them?" I ask softly also smiling even if he couldn't see it, still too lost looking at my hands.

"Yes, pretty pictures! You also have some on your neck! you have pretty art on your skin..." gee mumbled, a hint of happiness and surprise in his voice.

I was about to say something but then my phone started ringing, kinda scaring Gee, and making him stop playing with my hands.

He grabbed his Starbucks again and blushing softly.

"I'm sorry, it's from work.. I really need to go." I sighed, kinda pissed at whoever who decided to interrupt by calling me, damn I'm the boss and can't even go out for a coffee without them bothering me every five minutes.

"Oh... do you really have to go Frankie?" He pouts, looking at me.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I have a meeting."   
I stood up, running a hand through my hair and fixing my tie.

"Alright, thanks for my drink again, hope I see you again, Frankie, have a nice day at work!" He stands up and leans over on his little feet kissing my cheek, standing in his tip toes.

I can't help blush and laugh.

"Don't thank me, hope to see you again pumpkin"

I hear Gee giggle cutely.  
"Bye, Frankie!"

I shake my head smiling and push the door open, making my way to my Audi.  
 _(fUXK YES BC HE HAS AN AUDI 6 in real life and that's so hot sorry I'm crazy)_

I start my car and smile, still feeling his soft pink lips against my cheek.

I really need see him again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> //
> 
> leave comments!! you can leave constructive criticism?? give me ideas? compliments? dont know i just like comments aha thank you, goodnight c:


End file.
